mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Giant Seed
|buy = 500 |sell = 125 }} is a special seed used in farming. Only crops grown from s have a chance of winning first place the Autumn Festival Competition. __TOC__ Obtaining can be purchased at the following shop: One to three s are given to the player as a reward for taking part in the Autumn Festival Competition depending on the place the produce submitted by the player takes. Usage By planting a Special Giant Seed in a Large Planter Box, the player can harvest a giant variant of a random crop 22 days later (or 50 days later for the apple tree: 28 to mature + 22 to produce the first harvest). The giant crop can be either an Apple tree, Lettuce, Potato Fruit, Bamboo Papaya, Layered Carrot, or Pumpkin. If the desired crop is not planted, the player can simply reload the day and try again. The player can apply Fertilizer every day to make the giant crops grow to their maximum size. Using an Irrigation Tower with Irrigation Flooring makes it easier to keep crops fully fertilized daily. Unlike with the normal crops, the time the crop is kept fully fertilized does not affect the yield but affects the crop size instead. Large crops range in size from Large, Great, Giant, Colossal, to King depending on how well they were kept fully fertilized (happy) during their growing period. Every Giant Seed regardless of the crop consumes 120 Fertilizer points per day and requires a minimum of 450 Fertilizer points to be happy. All giant crops only yield a single item upon maturation, except for Giant Apple Trees. Giant Apple Trees produce one giant Apple as well as normal Apples and Aroma Apples upon maturation, then continue to produce more giant and normal-sized fruit for as long as the tree lives. The amount of regular fruit produced is the same as the normal Apple Tree produces and doubles if the plant is kept fully fertilized for the whole growing period. Every Special Giant Seed takes 22 days to grow, except the giant Apple Tree, which takes 28 days to mature and 22 days to produce the first and subsequent harvests. Sizes and costs Fertilizer numbers in the table below are estimates. Fertilizer Cost assumes the player purchases all Fertilizer they use at Sophie's Ranch; Fertilizer made in a Blender is roughly three times cheaper. Weights For the Autumn Festival Competition, certain King-sized crops likely guarantee first place, whereas Large or Great-sized crops are unlikely to place at all. Not every crop weighs the same despite being in the same size tier; King Pumpkins, Layered Carrots, Potato Fruits, and Bamboo Papaya tend to weigh the most. Please note that it is impossible to first place against Emily's special giant crop, the Princess Pumpkin, which is entered the autumn following (meaning one year after her Giant Pumpkin Seed is first sown). The highest that the player can place when Emily enters her Princess Pumpkin is second place. Category:Seeds